


Partner in Crime

by LGBlanchetTQ



Category: Ocean's (Movies), Ocean’s Eight, ocean’s 8
Genre: Cate Blanchett - Freeform, F/F, Oceans8, Sandra Bullock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 22:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LGBlanchetTQ/pseuds/LGBlanchetTQ
Summary: Debbie Ocean just got out of prison. She bumps into an “old friend” and “Business Partner”.





	Partner in Crime

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first ever fanfic! Let me know what you think about it!  
> Also: English is not my first language so please be good to me!!  
> I hope you like it. X

Slap.

“Ouch! What was that for?”  
“Are you seriously asking me that? You got some nerve Lou Miller”  
“Debs, seriously what’s wrong with you? We haven’t seen each other for five years and you slap me as soon as you see me?”  
“Five years, eight months, twelve days, Lou”  
“Well...yes, that”  
“is that everything you’re gonna say? I can’t fucking believe you”  
Debbie couldn’t believe what she was hearing, or better, what she wasn’t hearing.  
She had just gotten out of prison and bumped into her old “business” partner while she was in line at the café. 

“It’s good to see you Debs, I’ve missed you” Lou said in her perfect Aussie accent. She had been living in New York for fifteen years and her accent never changed. Despite staying away from her native country for all those years, she undeniably cared about her Australian roots.

As soon as she heard Lou’s words, Debbie started walking away, faster and faster. Maybe there were other places in town where she could get a coffee to go. After all she’d been away from the city for a little more than five years. Even though it felt like a lifetime to her, she was pretty sure she would still find her old favorite places in town. 

After a couple of minutes she felt someone grabbing her arm.

“I bet you still take your cappuccino with an infinite amount of sugar, here, I got you one” - Lou handed Debbie a cappuccino to go.  
Debbie was actually impressed, the often selfish and self centered blonde actually remembered how she loved her coffee. If only she wasn’t so mad at her right now she would’ve hugged her.

“I bet you still take your coffee hot and bitter” that was the only thing she managed to reply. The blonde woman not missing a chance to reply playfully as she always did “What can I say… I like my coffee how I like my women” a sly smile on her face.  
Debbie, a deadpan expression on her face, grabbed the drink from Lou’s hands and started walking away again.  
“Wait, wait Debs please. Stop. Can we talk? don’t walk away from me” - “you wanna talk? now you want to talk. Well guess what, I don’t want to now”.“Debbie, please let me explain.” the woman pleaded. “Let’s go to my place so we can talk”.

—————————————

They walked in silence. It took them fifteen minutes to get to Lou’s apartment. A 7,500 square feet glasshouse penthouse located on top of a beautiful industrial art deco style building in Manhattan.  
Debbie wasn’t surprised at all, she rolled her eyes as soon as she stepped her foot inside the loft. Lou had always been fascinated by luxurious houses and furnitures, but this, this was far more than she had expected. Lou had really outdone herself in furnishing this place with rare pieces of art all over the house, musical instruments all gathered in one of the living room corners that overlooked the terrace that surrounded three quarters of the house. 

It was finally Lou who broke the silence: “come with me”; she took Debbie’s hand and walked outside, sliding one of the huge windows that gave access to the terrace.  
Even the terrace was furnished impeccably. An outdoor fireplace was surrounded by multiple fancy couches and hanging chairs. 

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, Debbie trying not to look too impressed by the impeccable style of the house, that reflected perfectly Lou’s style and personality. 

“I know why you’re mad at me”, Lou started.  
“No shit Sherlock! did it take you all this time to figure it out or…”  
“Look, Debbie. I knew you would be mad at me, I tried to imagine a lot of times how it would be to meet you again once you got out of prison, but I could never come up with anything that made sense in my mind. I didn’t expect to bump into you like that so I reacted spontaneously, I was caught completely off guard”.  
“Lou, for Christ’s sake! How can you be so oblivious? Do you really think my reaction has anything to do with the way you said hi to me earlier? Well if you think so, sit tight cause a shit storm’s about to hit you.”  
“Debs, wha-““Oh no, no. You don’t get to talk now Lou. Not when you’ve disappeared for almost six years. That’s right. If only you took some time to pull your fucking head out of your own ass for a second you would’ve realized what a shit-head you are. We used to do everything together. And you were there when the police caught me. They took me away and you broke our promise. We had promised each other we would’ve found a way to keep in touch if one of us was arrested, and you fucking didn’t. At first I thought it was only taking you some time to find a way to write to me or call me but when I tried to call you your fucking line was disconnected, you went AWOL. For six fucking years. I never thought I’d see you again and after everything that happened between us it made me feel sick”. Debbie was trying to ignore the lump in her throat, she knew she was about to cry so she turned her face down, looking at her own hands resting on her lap. 

Unfortunately for the brunette, Lou still knew her better than her own self. Sensing the shaky voice she sat closer to the woman, reaching for her hands.  
“Debs, look at me.” She reached for the brunette’s chin to make her look into her eyes.  
“I never wanted you to go through so much pain. I’m sorry. I’ve been selfish. I know I broke our promise but please believe me when I tell you that I felt just as bad. I just, I don’t know Debs I got scared and ran away.”  
“Scared of what. You weren’t the one who had to spend almost six fucking years in prison, risking her life every single day having to coexist with far more dangerous criminals” the brunette replied in a harsh tone.  
She had always considered herself to be a strong woman, and also the people who happened to meet her had the same thought about her. She was smart, she had a good sense of humor and when the situation required it she was the sassiest of them all. But as soon as she was incarcerated she realized it wouldn’t be that easy to survive. There were far more dangerous criminals in that same penitentiary and although the one she had to share her cell with was actually a pretty nice person, all the rest only represented a menace for her.

“Debbie, darling, I didn’t mean it like that. You know me, I’m always up for an adventure. Trying to avoid the police and getting caught was the least of my worries”.

Slap.

“Ouch, Deb for Christ’s sake stop slapping me!”  
“Then why the fuck did you leave me like that! I can’t believe I followed you here. I can’t fucking believe I’m even letting you talk to me. I was such a fool to believe you cared. I thought you did. I really was that stupid. I can’t fucking believe it” said Debbie standing up. 

She suddenly felt the urge to leave that house, she felt like she didn’t know her friend anymore. As soon as she started walking away she felt Lou grabbing her by her waist from the back, turning her to face her. She held her tight in a hug. Debbie not making a single effort to hug her back in order to avoid giving away the fact that all of this was actually making her soften.  
After a few seconds the blonde released her just to meet her face a few inches away from hers. Debbie now looking into Lou’s eyes, a challenging look on her face. The blonde moved slowly, placing a hand on Debbie’s cheek, stroking it gently. A few seconds later she crushed her lips against the brunette’s.

“Ouch! Fuck! Fuck! Deborah! You fucking hurt me!”  
“I know”  
“Are you pleased now? Is this some sort of revenge?”  
“Actually, I wasn’t planning on any revenge. I was leaving before I felt the urge to slap that wonderful face of yours once again. But you stopped me”.  
“Maybe because I don’t want you to leave, you idiot. I want you to stay” the blonde said. A hurt look into her eyes. “And if being slapped and hurt every five seconds is the price I have to pay to keep you here, then fine. Hit me. I am ready” the blonde took Debbie’s wrist in her hand raising it up in the air and moving it close to her face. “Hit me Debs. Do it or I’m afraid I won’t feel anything else for the rest of my life. Not without you by my side”.

The brunette wasn’t expecting the other woman to be so sincere. She’d always been reserved and coy about her feelings.  
Debbie let her hand reach Lou’s face but this time she slowed the speed down placing it softly on her cheek. She hated the woman for leaving her alone for so many years, but even after all this time she couldn’t deny her feelings for her. They knew perfectly well they weren’t just “long term buddies”, it was more.

She took a deep breath, inhaling the perfume of the blonde. It was still the same after so many years. She remembered often finding herself thinking about that perfume in her lonely nights in prison. Just the thought of if gave the brunette the chills.  
She stopped for a second, the blonde looked at her with a questioning look. “What are you thinking about darling?” She asked.  
“It’s your perfume. It reminded me of so many nights in prison. There were times where I almost thought I was about to forget your face; Those gray eyes, your sharp cheekbones and jawline. But I could remember exactly what you smelt like. Especially from that last night we spent together, before I was arrested the following day. When... well, when everything happened between us. And I just realized your perfume is still the same and it’s exactly how I remembered it” Debbie said.  
“So you kept thinking about me Debs? I mean, about my perfume, during all these years?” Asked Lou.  
“Yes, you. And your perfume. Just thinking about it made me feel like you were there with me. And even though part of me hated you for leaving me alone, I couldn’t lie to myself at night, where I actually couldn’t care less where I was, the only thing I hated was being away from you.” 

She felt all the walls she had struggled so much to build up all these years crumble at her own words. Who was she trying to fool, she couldn’t even convince herself if she tried.  
“And you thought about me at night? And what did you think about?” The look on Lou’s face immediately changed, daring the brunette to answer her question.  
“Oh you wish you knew my dear.” Debbie wasn’t going to reveal it that easily.  
“I do, Deborah. I wanna know what you thought about at night. Did the thought of my perfume make you wet? I still remember how it felt having you under me that night. Your skin against mine.” She then moved to Debbie’s ear to whisper “just the thought of it still makes me wet for you”. The blonde was never one to be open about her feelings, but she always found it easy to talk about sex.  
“So I wasn’t the only one fantasizing about the other all these years” Debbie suddenly felt bold, like she had some power over the woman standing in front of her, her lower lip swollen from the bite the brunette gave her a few minutes earlier.  
“Oh Debs if only you knew” she said, lowering her gaze.  
“What Lou. What. Do you have any idea of how badly I needed to know things during these years? But I couldn’t know or ask you anything cause you fucking disappeared. How could you...” once again, Debbie’s voice was shaking.  
“Oh God! We’re back at it again...” the blonde exhaled.  
Their conversation had just taken a way more interesting direction but no, Deborah fucking Ocean had to ruin the moment.

“Of course we fucking are! You selfish id-“  
“For Christ sake Deborah! Fine. I was scared. I was fucking scared and ran away. Not because of the police, not for the fucking prison. I was scared of me, and you, and the way I was feeling about you. I was scared of lo- I mean...” she stopped.  
“Scared of what Lou? Say it. I swear I’m ready to slap your fucking gorgeous face any minute” the brunette wasn’t going to give her any chance out of this conversation. Lou realized it and let her walls down.  
“I was scared of the love I felt for you you fucking idiot. God! Why do you have to be so stubborn woman?” Lou felt both ashamed and relieved. She took a deep breath and looked back into Debbie’s eyes.  
“Shut up, you love it when I’m stubborn.” Debbie replied.  
The woman rolled her eyes and admitted it “I do. I do love it and I do love you, I fucking love you Debbie. I thought I could get over it. I travelled anywhere but every fucking woman wasn’t enough. They weren’t you. And I’m still utterly, madly, deeply in love with you Debbie fucking Ocean”.

Slap.

The blonde was hit by Debbie once again. But this time she wasn’t going to let her get away with it. Not after opening up completely and telling her she loved her. So she spoke:  
“Okay, enough Debs now!”  
She took the brunette’s arms and stopped them, pushing her all the way to one of the glass windows behind her, pinning her to it. Her lips immediately crushing against Debbie’s in a hungry and angry kiss. She stopped only after they were both out of breath. But after a second she kissed her again, only hungrily this time.  
“I need you to stop slapping me” - “I” “love” “you” she said between kisses.

Debbie melt at the words the blonde spoke, she was both surprised and happy now. That’s all she needed to know.  
“Why did you have to run away, idiot. Don’t you know I love you too?” She said, moving a lock of hair behind Lou’s ear.  
She then moved her hand behind her head and drew it closer to hers. Leaning forward to kiss the blonde back. It was a softer kiss this time. Full of new promises from both of them, it’s better when you seal them with a kiss.

“Lou?”  
“Yes Darling?”  
“Will you show me the way to your bedroom?”  
“I thought you’d never ask!”The blonde replied, a huge smile on her face.

Lou took Debbie’s hand in hers, leading the way up the stairs. The brunette couldn’t avoid looking at her lover’s ass. It looked better than ever. “Lou...have you been working out?” She asked after gasping at the sight. “Stop looking at my ass you perv!” The blonde replied. “Hey, hey. It was right in front of me, looking back at me. I didn’t want to be rude and not look at it properly. You’re lucky I didn’t grab it” she felt bold enough to say. “Oh am I? Then what if I grabbed yours?” The blonde turned to face Debbie. “I wouldn’t mind actually” she replied with a grin. “Or I might just slap you again”.

Lou couldn’t take it anymore. She took Debbie in her arms, her feet not touching the ground anymore, and carried her in her bedroom. The room was huge but it only took Lou a few seconds to cross it and get closer to the bed, letting Debbie down quickly.  
She straddled her And placed her mouth against the brunette’s neck.  
“And what if I slapped your fine con ass? How about that?” The blonde said, her mouth still against Debbie’s neck.  
“Well, if there’s one thing I learned in prison is how to not give up without a fight” Debbie said, moving fast, she straddled Lou.  
“I like the view” said Lou. “But you’re still wearing too many clothes”. She started unbuttoning Debbie’s shirt and gasped at the sight of her breasts.  
She slipped the brunette’s shirt down her shoulders and tossed it on the floor. Moving fast she removed her own tank top. “I want to feel you Debbie Ocean, I missed you so much”, she moved her hand behind her head and pulled her down to kiss her. A warmth started irradiating through Deb’s body. She wanted the blonde to kiss her, touch her, love her.  
“Tell me what you thought at night in prison, when you thought about me” asked Lou.  
Debbie leant forward, closer to the blonde’s ear and whispered “how about I show you?” A grin on her face.

Debbie pushed Lou back on the bed, her hand wandering all over her body. She placed one hand next to her head and moved the other from Lou’s jawline to her collarbone down to her left breast. She slid her hand under the lace and touched her bare breast. The blonde’s nipple immediately hardening at her touch. A moan escaped both of their mouths as if they’d been waiting forever to be so close again.

“Oh God, Debbie..” the blonde couldn’t manage to say anything else.  
Debbie then removed Lou’s bra, tossing it on the floor with their shirts. She gasped at the sight of the perfect and toned body of the woman she was topping. She started kissing her neck, leaving wet kisses all the way down to her breast, taking the hardened nipple in her mouth sucking and grazing with her teeth. Moving slowly, she started kissing the area around the blonde’s ribs, kissing, licking, biting then licking again, causing the blonde to shiver.  
When Debbie reached for the waist band of her leather pants, she quickly unbuttoned it, sliding it all the way down to her legs, her knees, then her ankles helped by the blonde herself, who suddenly proceeded to remove her panties as well.  
She was filled with want for the woman, and the fact she felt so bold to roll her over and straddle her didn’t help, it only made her wetter.  
Lou reached for Debbie’s head, drawing it closer to her face and kissed the brunette passionately, and with a quick movement she wrapped her legs around Debbie’s waist and rolled her over, straddling her once again. It was now clear they were both engaged in a battle for dominance.  
“Did you really think I’d let you top me, darling?” the blonde said with a smirk.

Debbie didn’t even reply, she kissed Lou again and sucked on her lower lip gently, almost as if she wanted to heal the spot she had previously bitten.  
Lou took Debbie’s hand and placed it on her chest, exactly on her heart and they both looked into each others eyes for a couple of minutes. Without moving her gaze from the brunette’s eyes, Lou put her hand back on Debbie’s and moved it down, to her breast, increasing the pressure on her nipple.  
Stopping after a couple of seconds, she took Debbie’s fingers and moved them to her mouth, putting them inside, her tongue swirling around them, licking them.

Debbie couldn’t control her breathing anymore, she was flushed, she wanted the woman so badly. She was surprised when she felt the woman removing her fingers from her mouth, moving it to her wet centre, inviting the brunette to touch her.  
Debbie obeyed, she couldn’t wait or tease anymore, she needed to take what she’d been desperately dreaming of for years. Her fingers were suddenly touching the blonde, circling her clit. Lou, still straddling the brunette, bent her head back, relaxing at her touch.“God, Lou.. I- oh.. you’re so ready for me, aren’t you… What if…” - “don’t you dare stopping or I feel like I might kill you” the blonde interrupted her lover. “More, I want more Debbie, I need to feel you inside me” the blonde quickly grabbed her lover’s wrist and placed her hand lower, at her entrance. “Here”. 

Debbie gasped at how talkative and needy the blonde had become. It certainly wasn’t like that the first and only time they had made love, before she was arrested. That night they both took their time discovering their bodies, they were soft with each other, they felt like they had all the time in the world. They felt like that moment could’ve easily lasted forever, they wouldn’t mind. But now? Time was the only thing they didn’t want to think about, time was what had kept them apart for so long. Time was the only thing left they’d had of each other for so many years.

Debbie entered the woman, causing her to cry out loud, moaning and biting her own lips. The blonde started riding her fingers while keeping her balance by wrapping her arms around her lover’s neck, their mouths were so close Debbie could feel her lover’s breath on her lips, the tips of their noses touching and their eyes never leaving each other’s. Lou had always been the type of woman who didn’t have to ask. She always had plenty of women at her feet and she enjoyed the company of one or two of them every night. Most of them always showed up at her club, trying to get her attention. Some others, she would simply run into them while running errands or walking in the city in her free time.  
But now, she looked so vulnerable, exposed, fragile. Her eyes were filled with want, desire, but also… love. That’s right. Lou was in love and she couldn’t deny it or run from it anymore.  
Debbie felt like that was the perfect moment to remind the blonde how much she loved her and how she had missed her, so, speeding up the pace, never leaving her lover’s eyes she tried to control her breathing and talked “I love you, Lou. I love you so fucking much. Come for me baby, come on”.The brunette’s words sent jolts of electricity through the blonde’s body, who had stopped riding her fingers, unable to move. Debbie didn’t stop curling her fingers inside her lover, who suddenly felt another wave of pleasure pervading her body, causing her to gasp and moan at the same time.  
Debbie stopped and Lou looked directly into her eyes again, pushing her shoulders back on the bed, kissing the brunette passionately.

“I love you too Debbie Ocean, I’m glad you came to my place”.  
“The pleasure is all mine, Lou Miller” said Debbie, locking a strand of hair behind her ear - “My partner in crime”.


End file.
